Only Hopes
Ok, so basically, Kronos won the Second Olympian War and Percy was killed, and demigods everywhere are being hunted down, and the world is living Hades. A demigod is running for her life, and she may be the only hope there is.... Η συγγραφέας, η ιστορία, ο κυβερνήτης 22:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Starts out as Charity's P.O.V. Prolouge I ran and ran and ran. Ran faster than I ever had in my life. I felt like collapsing and dying. But no, if they caught me I would face something worse than death. We were fighting, protecting the Empire State Building while Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover went up to Olympus. A short while later, the building began to colapse, and a horrible laughter and an even worse screams came from above us. We all knew than Kronos had won. So we all scattered. Every single one of us, gone in a flash. We would either be crushed by rubble or killed by the Titans, so we really didn't have a choice. I began to run towards camp with Nico di Angelo, Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll, and my best friend Mallie Sweeter a daughter of Apollo. We had to get to camp, it was the only place we could get proper supplies, but it would be gone soon. Gone from existance. "BOW DOWN BEFORE ME DEMIGODS!" a voice boomed. It felt life knives on a chalkboard. "LOOK AT ME AND TREMBLE, OR DIE WITH THE REST!" the voice said again. "Don't look!" Katie screamed. It was tempting to, but if we did, we'd be dead. Then, I heard the bang of gun shots. Then, Mallie collapsed onto her knees, clutching her side. "Go! Forget me!" she yelled. "No! We won't!" I said and went back to help her, but a blast of heat knocked me to the ground. The heat was so strong, I felt like I was melting. Then, I was in a different place. I wasn't breathing, I wasn't moving, but I was alive. I didn't know if the others were with me, and it worried me. Were they dead? Prisoner? I didn't know. "Charity Greco." a voice said. I managed to see who it was, and I saw three people. They were all forty feet tall, and were wearing battle armor. One of them had long black hair and grey eyes. "Mother?" I croaked. "My daughter, Apollo, Hades, and I are the only gods with the ability to see you. You are the savior of Olympus, the child of an unknown prophecy. You must bring down Kronos, or all shall be lost. But now, rest. Save your strength. Save the gods." she said, and the three gods began to fade, and I was suddenly drawn into sleep. Chapter 1 I woke up in what I think was a prison cell. But it had three bunk beds, and it had a mini fridge, a fire place, and a TV. But what was playing on the TV was a message, and it kept saying something about a girl and an army, or something like it. "Huh? Wha?" I murmed and tried to get up, but was pushed down by something. "You weren't suppose to wake up yet." a voice said. I looked for who said it, and saw a girl about twelve with light, long brown hair and light blue eyes. "Mallie? Is-is that you?" She nodded. She looked like she wanted to say something, but then another voice spoke. "Charity? Is she awake?" I managed to look over and saw a boy about my age with shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. "Nico? Gods, I must be going crazy." I muttered. Mallie shook her head. "After I was injured while we were trying to get to camp, we were all taken somewhere and were put in sleep. Eventoully we woke up, and now you have to." "So Katie, Travis, and Connor are here to?" Nico nodded. "They're in the other room. But before we go see them, we have to listen to this. We were told to only listen to it when you awoke." he said. They led me over to the TV and pressed some kind of button on it. Suddenly, the TV grew so big it was taller than us, and an image appeared, but it was 3D, though much more realistic. It was an image of a girl about sixteen, with frizzy red hair and green eyes. She stared at us, as if amazed that we were even alive. "I am Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi. As soon as we knew Kronos had won, I became the oracle, Hades' curse lifted. I gave one prophecy, but I cannot speak it incase this falls into the wrong hands. The prophecy is with a group of survivors, and you will all be able to find them easily. You five are all immortal, the only gods left besides Hades and servers of Kronos." Suddenly shouting came into the background, and her eyes widened. "They are here! Use this knowledge wisely, for the sake of Olympus!" she pleaded, and the image dissapeared. Before any of us could speak, a loud voice spoke from the television. "The Year: 2300" Chapter 2 We walked into a secret room that I hadn't seen before behind the mini fridge, and we saw Connor, Travis, and Katie eating a small sandwitch at a table in the middle of the room. "Guys, the message on the TV finnaly came on." Nico said and told them about what Rachel had said. "So... we're gods?" Travis said, and his face lit up with a smile. "Dude, I thought we were just immortal because we were in this cell!" Connor said. "Oh would you two be quiet! This is serious!" Katie glared at them. "Wait, we don't even know anything!" Mallie said. "We don't know what we're the god of, we don't know where these survivors are, or even if they're alive!" "She's right." I said, suddenly full of worry (of course I was before, but this was worse). "So what do we do?" "I know what you do." a voice said behind us. We turned and I gasped. "Luke?" my jaw dropped. How was he ''here? And more importantly, why weren't we getting our weapons? He smiled and threw me some kind of package, and he dissapeared. Silence. Ok, I don't get how he was here. I don't get why he dissapeared, well, until Nico said he was a ghost. That pretty much ceared it up. Well, except what the package was and why he looked like he was helping us. "We are ''not ''going to open it!" Katie said. "Please, it's not like it's a danger. It's to small!" Travis smirked. The two began to argue, and it was annoying, so I spoke. "Guys, I'll open it! We're ''immortal ''and Kronos hasn't found us, so the ghost of Luke must be on the god's side!" I told them and began to open it, but Mallie grabbed it. "No. I got us into this mess. We'd have been able to warn camp quicker if I hadn't gotten myself injured. I'll do it." Before any of us could to any thing, she opened it, and there, a small black box sat in her hand. She frowned. "What the?" she murmered and opened the box. Suddenly her eyes widened, she gasped, and she dissapeared in a bright light. "Mal-" I began to scream but I felt myself dissapear into darkness. Chapter 3 I was in darkness for about ten seconds before I saw light again, the whole time I knew all uf us were screaming. "Gah!" I said as I felt myself land on something hard, and the others landing on top of me. "Get... off.. of.... me..." I heard Mallie gasp. I managed to crawl away, but I just ended up falling to the floor. "Oh, I never want to do that again." I muttered, rubbing my head. I had landed on a table, and well, we weren't alone. Two people stared at us, a girl and boy. One of them, the girl, was about sixteen and she had punkish clothes on and she had spiky hair. The boy was about twelve with black hair and grey eyes. "Um... hi?" Mallie said nervously. They stared at all six of us, and the girls eyes widened when she looked at Nico. "Nico? Is that you?" she asked, awe in her voice. Nico's jaw dropped. "Thalia?" "W-what are you guys, we thought, I mean, how are you ''alive?" "And how are you alive?" Katie frowned. "Lot of explaining to do." the boy muttered. Let's just say... it was a... shock? Yeah, I think that's the right word. I think. So, I'm just going to fast forward to the part where we found out what happened with Thalia. We were walking doown a long hall, and the hall was covered in pictures of different heroes and demigods. "After being trapped under Hera's statue, somehow I knew what was going on. I knew that Ethan had betrayed Kronos and had been killed, that Annabeth had been hurt badly, and that... that she convinced Luke what was right." Thalia said. "When he asked Percy for the knife... Percy, he was... unsure, but he made the right decision to give him the knife, but it was to late. Kronos was free. "After that, I didn't know what was happening, but I could hear this horrible laugh, and even worse screams. I thought I was dead, but then, I was taken somewhere. I don't know where, but Athena, Apollo, and Hades appeared to me, saying that they were the only gods in the right condition to speak to me. Then, they took me away somewhere, and I rested. "Soon after that, a few survivors found me. Will son of Apollo, Clarisse daughter of Ares, Malcolm son of Athena, and Chris son of Hermes. Later on, a few more found us. Then, a few ex-servants of Kronos found us." "So, there all here?" Mallie frowned. "No... some of us, we somehow became immortal, I don't know how, since Hades and those who helped Kronos are the only ones left. But the rest... they grew old, they died. Some of us had children, others didn't. We're all stuck here, and we thought, that over time, no one else would come. But then, you guys showed up." (A/N: Ok, in this story, demigods and quarter-bloods are the same. Demigods are any human being a decendent of two half-bloods. Example: A... sixteenth-blood would still be a demigod, but not a half-blood... I just put this here incase other peopel thought different...) "So... this is like a hall to heroes who have died?" I asked. She nodded. "Heroes that died in the war, heroes that turned against Kronos and died, heroes that found this place and died. This is just the newer section, at the end of the hall is the the battle of Manhatten and before that." We walked for about five minutes until we reached that area. When I saw the pictures, it made me sad. All my friends that had died, my siblings from the Athena cabin, everyone. But when we reached the end, I froze. I saw the pictures of Percy Jackson son of Poseiden, my sister Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood the satyr, and... "'Is that Luke?" Connor asked. Thalia nodded. "Luke was willing to die for Olympus in the end. I sometimes wonder if that's why I could see what was going on at the palace. If I was the one to say that Luke really was a hero." she sighed. Something clicked in my head. Something obvious. Something that I should've known all along. "Thalia, you are the goddess of Judgement, Decision, and Truth." They all stared at me. "Charity-" Katie began, but I cut her off. "I don't know how I know, but the message we got from Rachel, us being gods, everyone immortal here must be gods to. It's obvious." Thalia stared at me with awe. "You're right. We... we're suppose to be the replacement of the gods." Chapter 4 Well... it was... akward. Yep, we were all gods! Great! Woo hoo! Now we get sent into Tartarus if we take on Kronos. Great. There were about three other immortals here besides Thalia. Malcolm, a quarter-blood daughter of Aphrodite and Apollo named Candace, and the boy we saw with Thalia, a son of Athena named Kane. What a great army to fight the titans. I felt slike slapping myself in the face.